camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyx's Cabin
Nyx's Cabin The exterior of Nyx's cabin is built of a smooth, dark, utterly featureless stone. So featureless, in fact, that the only distinguishable opening is its door. When entering through this door, things change dramaticall: the interior is a warm grassy island amid a sea of endless night. After all, it would never be fitting for the children of a primordial being like Nyx to sleep confined under a roof in clear defiance and neglect of their own element. The island is lit only by the stars and moon, and may at first appear to lack furniture, but cabin members simply materialize tables, chairs, and even beds from the darkness when they need them. Towards the rim of the island several indentations filled with nesting can be found which house the cabin's pets. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Nyx's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure weapon out of pure shadows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. This can also be used for other non-combative objects, but within reason. For example, something might be shaped like an iPod, but as shadows do not have any working parts or a source of power, such as batteries, they would not actually play music. #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. Defensive #Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. #Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Supplementary #Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nyx are able to create complete darkness in a small area for a short time, extinguishing all light sources 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nyx are able to use the shadows to make a shadow creature, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, to fight for them for a short time, while the shadow creature is fighting they are incapacitated and the longer they use the shadow creature the more energy it drains 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Nyx have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits #Children of Nyx tend to prefer the dark |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins In light of recent events Nyx's cabin resumes its previous diplomatic stances towards other cabins: * Mutual Defense Pact - Athena's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact - Hecate's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact - Demeter's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact - Boreas' Cabin Enemies None at this time Category:Cabins Category:Children of Nyx Category:Full (19+)